


Dance 'Round The Memory Tree

by EighthHeroine



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Act 2 Spoilers, Best Friends, But it's okay they'll cheer each other up, Developing Relationship, Eleven is also sad, Erik is sad, Fluff, Hendrick and Rab secretly ship it too, M/M, Sylvia | Sylvando Ships It, all that jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighthHeroine/pseuds/EighthHeroine
Summary: Eleven is lucky enough to find Erik after helping Rab at Angri-La. However, this leaves Erik wondering how he fits in with the kind group of travelers, who seem to know him better than himself.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

It was… hard to describe. It was as if there was constantly water in his ears he couldn't shake out, like a dense fog muddling his brain. Sometimes his mind would unconsciously grasp at something, but like a voice he couldn't catch through the wind it would vanish moments later. Or, well he thinks it's something like that anyway. He wouldn't know for certain. It was hard for him to describe his own feelings without any real memories for reference, really.

There's at least something familiar about the sea breeze in his hair, and the rocking of the boat under his feet. He feels attuned to it, like it's a song he's heard a hundred times. 

For now he lets himself take some comfort in it as he looks out over the sunset speckled orange and pink ocean. According to the old man among the group of travelers he’d been lucky enough to stow away with, he needn't worry about washing the dishes or cleaning the floors or any other chores. But he still feels like a deadweight when the rest of the group had tasks to complete. 

The knight, Hendrick, had explained to him they were on an important quest. The details had been... a bit much for Erik to follow but it was apparent whatever their quest was for was a big deal. He can't fathom why they would want a stow away to tag along on such a quest… They wouldn't get rid of him would they? 

His chest squeezes painfully with anxiety. What would happen if they abandoned him? He'd be left with nothing. No memory, no companions, nothing to eat... no hope. Where would he even go? What would he-

"Um.. Erik?"

The voice cuts through his thoughts like a knife to butter. He turns away from the ocean view to meet the gaze of the purple clad boy, who'd discovered him in the cargo bay earlier.

Erik had noticed the way the boy, Eleven, had watched him since they'd agreed to let Erik tag along. Not long ago when the brightly colored Sylvando had insisted Erik eat some more and sat him down at a small table in the captain's cabin, Erik had first noticed the other boy watching him from the door.

There must be a reason for that, he's sure. Out of everyone this boy seemed to recognize him the most. His foggy blue eyes had managed to meet his own across the ship multiple times after that, briefly shining with relief and then concern. He can't remember if he's ever met anyone with eyes like his before so raw with emotion while his face was always neutral. It made him both curious and antsy.

"Y-yeah? Is there something you need?" 

The mask the brown haired boy wears shatters for a brief second and he looks unbearably tired and sad. Erik feels guilty for it even after the boy's face returns to its usual neutrality.

"No… I- well, I wanted to talk to you that's all."

Erik blinks and looks down at his feet unsure of himself, "Oh."

Erik doesn't see the small practiced smile Eleven sends him as the younger boy walks over to Erik's right, dropping a hand on the taffrails. 

Erik follows his lead but with apprehension. Eleven wants to talk to him but he doesn't know what to say. Maybe if he had his memories he could tell him a story or two, or even a joke or something. Now though he can't think past the feeling of water in his ears, like his head's been hollowed out.

"Err…" Erik scans the sea below for something to say and his face grows warm, just a little embarrassed at his inability to even form coherent words.

Eleven takes a deep breath and speaks for him instead, "You… must be wondering where we're heading. Sorry, with everything going on I forget to mention it. There's a place close to here called the Strand. It's an island surrounded by mist where we met a mermaid before. We're heading over there to check something."

Erik's eyes grow wide and he gives Eleven his full attention, " _ A mermaid? _ "

Eleven laughs, the first genuine smile he's seen on him since they'd met in the cargo bay gracing his features. Erik thinks it’s very pretty… and familiar, like the sun glittering on the ocean.

"I was shocked too when we first met her. My grandad or, well, Chalky- he told me a few stories about mermaids when I was young but I didn't think they were true."

A faint memory manifests behind Erik's eye of a man with pointed horns on a helmet saying something about hideous sea demons seducing sailors and dragging them to the depths of the ocean. Erik asks in a hush, "What did she look like?"

Eleven looks invested in their conversation now but not because of the topic. Instead, he seems more interested in watching Erik's reactions as if he's the most interesting and exciting creature he'd ever laid eyes on. "She was very beautiful. She had pretty pink hair and shimmering scales. Even her voice was pretty. Like a song, joyful and sweet." 

Eleven smiles wistfully, "And her eyes were beautiful too… but they were also sad. She told us she'd been waiting there for someone she cared about deeply, for a very long time."

Erik's mouth slowly pulls into a frown. He suddenly gets the feeling there's someone he's forgotten, someone important. "Oh. That's… got to be rough. Did the person she'd been waiting for ever show up?"

Eleven watches Erik's expression carefully like he's searching for something. ".... yeah. She did meet him again, but maybe not in the way she expected."

Something about the way he says it makes Erik's throat go dry. Before he can respond an arm wraps around his shoulder and squeezes him close to Eleven.

"Oh darlings! It's so wonderful to see you two together again!"

Erik tenses against Sylvando's firm grasp as the man pokes his head between them in an awkward embrace from behind. When Erik tries to glimpse at Eleven the boy is no longer watching him but hiding his face behind his hair.

Sylvando pulls away with a large grin spread across his face, "Sorry to interrupt darlings but I thought you'd like to know the celebration feast for tonight is all prepared and ready to go! Rab and I have cooked up food so good it'll knock your socks off!"

Erik's eyes light up at the prospect of food and before he can stop himself he asks curiously, "Really? What's the feast for?"

Sylvando waves a hand playfully at him, "For you, of course, darling! It's only right we celebrate finding our favorite little tea leaf! Not to mention Rab and I were worried you probably haven't had much to eat for a while. We've got to fix that, right away."

He reels back, "F-for me? But I- I'm just-"

Sylvando pats him lightly on the shoulder like he's trying to calm a frightened animal, "Oh don't worry about it, darling. The High Lama threw a feast for us the day after we saved Rab from the Void, so we've decided to keep up the tradition. We'll throw a feast for the others when we find them as well. It's nothing to worry you're pretty blue head over."

Erik doesn't know how he's supposed to follow anything the man just said. He has no idea what a High Lama is and, frankly, would rather not know about anything called the Void. All he knows is that these people are showing him kindness he's not sure he deserves and it makes him feel warm, but it's so unfamiliar he starts shaking against his will and tears threaten to spill from his eyes. Does he really deserve any of this?

Sylvando's eyes twinkle with mischief and he leans close to Eleven who is once again watching Erik like he's trying to memorize his face. Sylvando whispers something in the boy's ear that makes his cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink. Once he's done that, the jester flashes a proud smile and skips away humming a tune to himself. 

Erik is rooted to the spot still shaking like a leaf. Before he can think better of it he sniffles and wipes at his eyes.

Eleven notices, looking up from behind his hair with concern shining in his eyes, "Erik, what's wrong?"

Erik shakes his head, "S-sorry. It's nothing..."

He doesn't dare look up to meet Eleven's gaze, worried it'll shatter something between them.  _ Seriously, what is wrong with me?  _ He tries to focus on the sound of the waves rather than his sudden urge to breakdown and cry.

A minute ticks by of Erik trying to compose himself, when Eleven takes a tentative step forward and speaks up again, "If this is too much I can talk to Sylv."

His eyes find Eleven's again even as he sniffles against another tear that threatens to fall. "N-no, it's okay."

Eleven nods cautiously but hesitates before he replies, "...If you're sure. I um was wondering… is it alright if I show you something?"

That's… a weird question. Eleven must think as much as well because he frantically waves his hands in front of him and continues, "I mean this is a lot, I know. A-and if you're overwhelmed I understand. Just let me know if you need to be alone right now."

Erik is blessedly thankful for the distraction, just a little curious now. He pats lightly at his cheeks to compose himself, "I think... I'm better now. What is it?"

Eleven bites his lip and quickly pulls something out from the green bag around his hip, as if he's worried Erik might run away any minute now. He holds out an object wrapped with cloth and Erik leans forward to take a curious but cautious look at it. Despite himself, his fingers are already twitching to pick it up. Carefully, as if it'll bite him, he reaches a hand out to take it and slowly unwraps it. 

Once the cloth is pulled away he sees a hint of metal gleaming and on instinct pulls away the rest of it with newfound excitement. For whatever reason the object in his hands makes his heartbeat accelerate and he can't tear his eyes from it. Muscle memory takes over and he picks the dagger up by the hilt holding it up slightly above him to inspect it closer in the light. It catches the last rays of the sun descending on the horizon and he takes note of the lack of scratches or marks. The green of the metal reminds him of jewels and his eyes are naturally drawn to the purple sapphire and pink heart shaped diamond that sits in the middle of it. He brings it back down to run a thumb over the diamond, marveling at its shine in the light.

Eleven bites his lip to stop himself from breaking out into a smile so big it might make Erik self conscious. The way Erik analyzes the knife is familiar and he can't stop himself from uttering softly with relief, "I knew you'd like it."

At his voice Erik tears his eyes away from the dagger to meet Eleven's soft blue ones. He does like it. He likes it a lot and he doesn't know why but both Eleven's warm face as he attempts to hold back a smile and the beautifully decorated dagger in his hands make him feel happier than he has in a long while.

He offers Eleven a shy smile and says, "It's amazing. I don't think I've ever seen a dagger like this before."

Eleven nods, rubbing his right arm with his left hand bashfully, "It is, it’s called the  Falcon Knife Earring . I found it in Puerto Valor not too long ago and I was really excited to show you. I mean, I wasn't sure where you were then or if you were safe, but when I pulled it out of the chest the first thing I thought about was you…" Eleven's face heats up and he quickly adds, "Or, well, showing it to you, I mean, heh."

There's something about the daggers weight in his hand that feels right. Like it's an old friend he hadn't seen in a while. It's funny, now that he thinks about it he'd had a dagger on him tucked away in his sash this whole time and hadn't thought to use it. He wasn't even sure if he really knew how to even if he tried. But now that he's holding one in his hand it feels like something's clicked back into place. Like he's gained a little bit of himself back.

"Thanks for showing me. It really is something." He holds it out for the other boy to take back, but Eleven’s eyes twinkle with amusement and he pushes it away towards Erik instead.

“Heh, you don’t have to give it back. I was planning on giving it to you as a welcome back present, actually.” He shifts his weight from one foot to the other bashfully, “I’m no good with daggers y’see, and, well, you’re still amazing with them, I’m sure.”

Erik takes a curious look at the dagger in his hands. So far Eleven had only been kind and considerate. He wonders how he had possibly become friends with him before. He thinks he must’ve been far more useful and a much better person than he was now, at least. He just hopes he won’t disappoint Eleven. If he did he doesn’t know what he’d do with himself. 

“T-thank you. I’ll take good care of it.”

* * *

Erik moves out of the way just in time to avoid a whip to the face, panting to catch his breath.

Sylvando pulls the whip back an empathetic smile on his face, "Oh come now, honey. You can do better than that."

Erik slumps over himself but manages not to completely fall over. His face and chest ache from hits he'd received earlier and he's about ready to fall on the floor and take a nap. It had been Hendrick’s idea that they should see how much of Erik’s fighting abilities he could recall in a practice spar, and Erik can’t help but kind of hate him for it now. Sylvando and Eleven had told him he used to be good at this, right? So why was he already so tired?

He catches Hendrick leaning over to speak to Eleven at his side as the two along with Rab watch from the side of the main deck. Eleven reacts to whatever Hendrick says with narrowed eyes and a retort that makes the knight reel back. After they’re brief stop at the Strand they had completely turned the ship around and were now heading to a place called  Zwaardsrust . Whatever Eleven had been looking for at the Strand he hadn't found and the emotions it might’ve caused were now carefully hidden behind the mask of his ever present neutral expression. Only Sylvando seemed to be privy to what was bothering him and had mentioned possibly visiting a place called Lonalulu earlier. Eleven had decided against it, however, commenting they were already off course as it was.

He can’t help but glance Eleven’s way now when there’s such clear emotion on his face. For once he isn’t hiding his clear irritation, crossing his arms and side-eyeing Hendrick. Even Rab at his other side looks slightly uneasy.

“Oh Erik~” Erik yelps and hops over Sylvando’s whip when it nearly swipes his legs from under him. 

“Pay attention now, darling. I know Eleven’s adorable but it’s rude to stare.”

Erik freezes, his entire face heating up, “I-I wasn’t-” 

Sylvando merely laughs, having far too much fun in Erik’s opinion, and performs Kiss Me Deadly, blowing a kiss his way. If Erik wasn’t already frazzled he certainly is now and his feet refuse to respond. The attack hits him hard enough that he loses his balance and falls over.

He groans when his back hits the wood of the deck. If he doesn’t die fighting monsters, he’s positive he’ll die of embarrassment soon enough.

Sounding as if he’s a world away, Rab says in his distinctive accent to Sylvando, “Ah laddie, don’t mess with him too much now. We’ll be needing him in one piece if we want him coming along with us tomorrow.”

Erik forces himself to at least sit up and is surprised when the world spins around him. He hadn’t hit his head that hard when he fell, did he? From the side Eleven calls his name and Erik looks over to him for whatever guidance he might pity him with.

"There should be some medicine in your sash. You need to use it if you want to keep going."

Erik's brow furrows in obvious confusion but he does as he's told, finding a strange green plant hiding in one of the pockets of his sash. 

He turns his attention to Eleven holding the planet warily between his fingers, "Uhh… so I just eat it?"

Rab nods enthusiastically beside Eleven who affirms the same. Meanwhile Hendrick appears to be looking anywhere but at his companions. Erik tentatively bites the herb and is surprised when it doesn't taste awful and the pain and fatigue subside in his chest and face. 

He watches with some fascination as a cut on his left thumb from a tumble he'd taken earlier fades away and disappears, "Huh."

Sylvando smiles wider from across the deck, "Now that that's settled let's start again, honey. I know you've got more spirit in you than that!"

Erik isn’t so sure about that himself but gets to his feet anyway, clutching the Falcon Knife Earring like a lifeline. When Sylvando attacks again his body moves with muscle memory even as he panics internally at his own movements. 

By the time his companions seem happy with whatever progress he's made he's both physically and mentally exhausted. While Sylvando happily skips off to meet Dave at the helm of the ship, Erik slumps against the mast pole and takes a breather, willing his heart to stop pounding.

He’s so exhausted he doesn’t even notice Eleven walking up beside him, "That was good, you know. You’re dodging is as impressive as ever." 

Eleven makes himself comfortable sitting down beside him so close that they're thighs are almost touching. Erik huffs and leans his head back against the pole, "You think so? I'm not so sure, that was kind of scary."

Eleven searches his face, a frown pulling at the corners of his mouth that makes Erik desperately want to take his words back. As if aware of his thoughts the mask Eleven wears to hide his true feelings slides into place and he offers a forced smile.

"I'm sorry, we weren't trying to scare you. You can tell us if you don't-"

"If he does not fight by our side it would be a waste of time to be re-teaching him everything, Luminary."

Hendrick walks up to them setting Eleven with a stern expression. Eleven must make a face because Hendrick's expression grows even more stony and he moves an intense look at Erik instead. Frightfully, Erik looks away at his lap to avoid eye contact. 

A beat of silence passes between them in which Erik thinks Eleven and Hendrick must be having a silent standoff through facial expressions alone. 

Finally Hendrick speaks up again, awkwardly kneeling down on one knee before Erik, "Forgive me. I simply wanted to inform you that you favor your left side more than your right when you prepare to move. That is why you stumbled when attempting to evade Sylvando earlier. If you wish to escape more efficiently you should work on distributing your weight evenly between your feet before deciding on a foot to move through."

Like a robot he stands to his feet and marches off leaving them to themselves. As soon as he disappears Erik tries to think past the constant emptiness in his head to debate whether what Hendrick said would actually help or if the knight was just talking out of his blowhole when he notices Eleven's eyes studying him. Caught staring, Eleven swivels his head away. Erik's hands twitch so he picks at the thread of his sash to keep them busy.

"Don't mind Hendrick. He's serious and stern, but kind once you get to know him."

Erik shrugs, pulling a stray string from his clothes. Eleven shifts closer beside him so that their thighs do brush against each other. Erik wills his heart to relax when its beating accelerates and he fights the urge to jerk away like a frightened animal.

"We didn't have to re-teach you much, really. When we first started on our journey I wasn't too sure which herbs were good for what either. In fact, I was so new to everything I barely knew how to properly hold my sword."

Eleven continues even as Erik stops picking at his clothes, relaxing at the sound of his voice.

"But you uh, well you taught me about herbs and did your best to give me advice on wielding a sword. And here I am now." He pats one of the two swords strapped to his side for emphasis.

Erik's eyes narrow, while he tries to recall just a fragment of memory that has to do with what Eleven's talking about. It seems too far away to be true. How would someone who can't even remember those things now teach them to someone else?

"I really taught you that?"

Eleven merely nods a genuine soft smile gracing his features. Erik’s dazed eyes pinpoint a pattern of wood on the deck of the ship to focus on while he desperately scours his brain for anything. But like a fisherman out of bait he can't catch anything. 

Eleven's voice cuts through the cotton inside his head before it builds up too much, "It's okay if you can't remember anything. I- We're just happy you're here."

Erik's heart flutters in his chest at the words and his ears grow just a little warm. How was it that Eleven knew so well what he was thinking? And why was it that they were so happy he was with them? He'd hardly done anything so far but get in the way. Was he really so useful before?

"Eleven!" Rab walks out from the cargo bay with some equipment in his arms. "Come along laddie. We'll be arriving at  Zwaardsrust soon and we best get prepared!"

Eleven gets to his feet but before he leaves Erik to his musing, he places a hand on his shoulder. It's only for a moment but the weighty gaze that meets his own implies there's more to the gesture than a simple touch. Eleven pulls his hand away slowly like it's hard to and walks away towards Rab.

Erik can't look away even as the two disappear into the cargo bay. He whispers, quiet and hoarse against the sound of the ocean waves, "I don't get it… really, I'm nothing special..."


	2. Chapter 2

Erik's fingers clutch so tightly around the hilt of his dagger he wonders if it might snap in half under the strain. He can only watch from the wall Hendrick insisted he hide behind as the monster known as the Gloomnivore makes another attempt to bite at Eleven's right arm.

Erik’s heart skips a beat even as the hero dodges nimbly out of the way, using his left sword to retaliate at the beast. The creature howls when Eleven’s sword connects with the side of its head. It falters only briefly before shifting its red eyes to its next target.

Sylvando already has a large gash on his side slowing him down. When the creature suddenly changes targets none of them are ready for it, but certainly not him. Hendrick makes a last minute attempt to jump in front of Sylvando with his shield but isn't fast enough. Before any of them can save their companion the creature lands another blow to Sylvando's mid section and he falls to the ground like a puppet on a string, graceful even in defeat. Erik’s blood runs cold.

Chaos ensues the second Sylvando hits the ground. Hendrick lets out a strangled and angry yell that echoes off the sewer walls as he lunges at the beast. Rab gets to his knees beside their fallen companion muttering panicked words to himself. Eleven looks as if the floor has caved in beneath him, mouth open in a broken cry, eyes wide and growing pale. Hendrick moves quickly to intercept the beast when it moves to attack Rab with sharp claws.

His shield takes the brunt of the blow and he yells, "You must revive him! Quickly!"

Rab's eyes grow frantic and panicked, "I cannae! I don't have any magic left!" He looks to Eleven, "Laddie please! It's up to you!"

Eleven looks like a statue, fear creating a storm in his eyes. Hendrick manages to hold the beast back again as it bites down on his shield but he groans against the added weight, "Urghh! Luminary! Snap out of it!"

Panic, adrenaline, and pity course through Erik's veins all at once. He’s not sure if it's because of how wrong it is to see Sylvando so still, or maybe it’s because of the palpable terror in Eleven’s eyes, but either way something causes Erik to move before he realizes he is. In a blind rage he rushes past Rab and Sylvando, uses Hendrick as cover and like a shadow sneaks out and strikes at the creature's shoulder blade. The beast pulls its mouth away from Hendrick's shield moaning at the pain from the fresh stab wound.

Erik barely registers Hendrick's shocked and shaken voice uttering his name through the water in his head, muddling up his thoughts as his body completely takes over. He stands in front of Hendrick, brings up his right hand and says, "Boulderbringer!" A light manifests beneath the creature and it roars in pain when the earth shakes and a rock rises from the ground and strikes its belly. 

Behind him Eleven is no longer frozen, dropping to the ground beside Sylvando and using his own magic to try and bring him back. Rab speaks to him encouragingly while Hendrick watches Erik with wide and surprised eyes. The lion creature recovers enough to snarl, turning his glowing red eyes on Erik’s distinctly opposing blue ones. His heart skips a beat in his panic and a shiver runs down his spine. The creature roars and lunges toward him. 

Like sparring with Sylvando he narrowly dodges the first slash of the monster's claws. The second swipe of the monster's other arm grazes his cheek but he manages to roll to the ground and out of the way of the rest of the attack. However, before he can climb to his feet the beast is upon him opening its mouth wide to devour him whole. He hears a broken and desperate voice that sounds distinctly like Eleven's calling his name as the monster leaps at him.

Right before the monster's teeth tear into him the earthquakes beneath its feet and a chunk of rock rises up again to strike its torso. This time, however, the beast lets out a broken and desperate howl. Frozen out of fear, Erik can only watch as the creature plummets to the dirt and vanishes into purple smoke. 

Erik is suddenly aware of his heart pounding in his ears and how hard it is to breath. The Drasilian soldier that's Eleven's father stands to his feet and walks toward his son. Erik frantically looks over to his companions. His eyes find Hendrick's as he helps a breathing and very much alive Sylvando to his feet. The knight offers a small smile and a grateful nod Erik's direction. Erik slumps forward with relief and exhaustion.

******

He carefully places his knife in the river outside Dundrasil to wash the purple blood off it. Not too far off he hears Rab speaking quietly to Sylvando from their campsite. Since they had stopped at the prayer statue for the night Rab had been fretting over the jester. He couldn't blame the old man, really. Sylvando was always so spirited and happy, to almost have lost him, well it was nothing short of a nightmare. Even if Erik rarely joined them around the campfire, unsure of where he'd fit in, he couldn't imagine what it would be like without Sylvando's merry attitude and joyful laughter.

Rather than go off somewhere to train Hendrick had remained at the campsite, keeping a watchful eye over everyone present. Eleven had disappeared not too long ago. When Hendrick had insisted he stay at the campsite, Rab had intervened, convincing Hendrick to allow his grandson some time to himself.

Erik looks away from the stream to scan his eyes over their campsite for any sign that their leader had returned. Erik's eyes are naturally drawn to Hendrick’s gaze as he sits perched on a log by Rab and Sylvando. The man dutifully observes Erik from afar like a mother cat watching her kittens. Erik sighs and plops down to the ground beside the stream. Eleven hadn't returned yet it seemed. Only now does he notice his left hand feels strange. He holds it up to the moonlight noticing dried monster blood on it. Absently, he shifts closer to the stream and slips his hand into it. 

The leftover fragments of the monster vanish from his skin. With a sickening twist of his stomach he thinks his memories probably washed away just as easily. His cheek itches when a particularly strong gust of wind ruffles through the nearby trees. He rubs his now clean hand against his cheek and hisses when the cut from earlier stings. He should probably do something about that. He'd ask Rab to heal it but after what had happened today it be a waste of his magic, wouldn't it? It was just a scratch, he'd live.

"You alright?"

Erik visibly jumps. Eleven walks out from some nearby bushes, mouth twitching at the corners like it usually does when he's holding back a smile.

He comments with a small amount of mirth in his voice, "I don't think I've ever caught you off guard before."

He sits down beside him, close enough that Erik can see his eyes are just a little red and puffy. 

Erik's chest tightens at the sight and he asks, "Are you alright?"

Eleven doesn't bother looking at him, watching the stream instead. "...yeah. I'll be fine."

It's a fair answer but Erik still wishes there was more he could do. Maybe if he still remembered the past he'd know how to help. But without them situations like this make him feel so adrift and without control.

Something warm brushes his cheek and it stings again. His heart beats a rapid tempo and on instinct he flinches away, only to go slack and when he realizes it's just Eleven.

Eleven speaks in a hushed voice, soft and warm, as his finger softly traces the cut on his cheek. "Sorry. Just let me…"

The familiar tingle of healing energy brushes across his skin and despite himself he leans into it a little bit. Once it's patched up Eleven's hand lingers against his cheek for a moment longer and Erik can only stare back into light blue eyes. Tonight they're misty, most likely with unshed tears and hidden emotions.

Eleven comes back to himself and yanks his hand away. Erik wonders why it feels like some kind of loss when his touch leaves. Eleven awkwardly shifts so his face is hidden behind his hair. 

When his brain starts working again Erik says with a frown, "You shouldn't do that. You need to save your magic."

Eleven doesn't hide his face now turning to Erik fully and raising an eyebrow. He studies Erik's face, picking apart his words to figure out the deeper meaning there. Whatever he finds makes his eyes go sad. Erik's sure most people would miss the subtle change but somehow Erik sees it easily in the way his eyes grow just a little more distant and shiny. 

"That's nothing to worry about, Erik. We've got plenty of magic for healing."

Eleven looks away keeping his eyes on the stream, "What happened today… it was my fault. I should've bought more Sage Elixirs and herbs… and when Sylv fell I couldn't…" He cuts himself off turning completely away from Erik so his hair hides whatever his face might give away, "We almost lost him… because of me."

Erik’s chest aches. He desperately scrapes through what remains in his head for some way to comfort him.

"Hey. Come on, it wasn't your fault." His throat goes dry as he tries to find words that feel like they're coming from outer space, beyond what he knows right now. "Sometimes… stuff just happens." He shrugs, "All you can do is be ready for it next time, right?"

Like Eriks flipped a switch Eleven looks back at him eyes full of awe. His mouth hangs open just a little and he searches his eyes like he'll find the answer to the universe in them.

"I- you don't remember anything still? Do you?"

There's a small amount of hope in his voice and Erik feels terrible for squandering it, shaking his head wistfully.

Eleven looks to the ground biting his lip in thought. Erik waits for Eleven to process his thoughts when he remembers something he had wanted to say earlier but hadn't found the right opportunity.

"Sorry about your parents, by the way."

Eleven startles out of the corner of his eye and despite that Erik continues, "I don't remember anything about mine, but I'd like to imagine they were like yours."

He waits again listening to the sound of the stream just a little worried he might've made things awkward.

Eleven scoots closer and Erik subconsciously relaxes.

"Thanks. This might have ended up a right miss, but I'm glad I got to meet them somehow."

Erik smiles a little to himself relieved it seemed to be the right thing to say.

Eleven continues, "I'm not sure anyone's mentioned it yet but you were amazing today, Erik." 

He scratches at the back of his head bashfully a familiar motion, "Heh, it was no big deal. Really, I kind of didn't know what I was doing."

"That doesn't make it any less impressive." Eleven's eyes twinkle mischievously and he leans closer to say, "You sure surprised Hendrick. He told me the other day he thought you wouldn't be able to carry your weight and it be best if we left you with Dave on the ship. I'm glad he was wrong. You're still you, after all."

Erik tilts his head, "I'm… still me?"

Eleven seems to be in higher spirits now as he leans back on his hands. "Yeah. What you said earlier, it was almost the same as something you told me in the past, before the Fall."

The mask disappears and Erik is privy again to his soft smiles and bright curious eyes. "You might not remember but I can tell you're the same. We’ll get your memories back, I’m sure of it."

Erik thinks it's what he needs to hear. He's so unsure of everything, of where he fits in or who he is but Eleven has so much faith in him where he doesn't. Erik couldn't remember what he was like before but there's comfort in knowing that Eleven could still find glimpses of who he was. When he really thinks about it there's always been small glimpses of hope there in how familiar Eleven's warmth beside him is, his smiles, warm eyes, and kind words. A comfortable warmth settles in Erik's chest and he can't help but lean into Eleven against his side, reveling in the familiar feel of their shoulders side by side.

******

Eleven can't sleep that night, too much going on in his head. It doesn't matter how hard he tries to focus on the sound of the river or the crackle of the fire, his mind always returns to Sylvando falling to the ground, his Father gutted by a sword or his Mother and Jade, pale and scared. He wonders, not for the first time, where Jade is and if she's safe. She always seemed so strong and powerful but now that he'd seen her in the past, scared and vulnerable, he's worried. What if she's hurt or dead? He rolls over possibly for the one-hundredth time that evening due to all the uncomfortable thoughts churning in his head. 

Erik stirs in his bedroll only an arm length away at the movement. Briefly, Eleven expects him to turn over, wide awake and say something like, "Hey, man. You can't sleep, huh?" 

Instead Erik remains quiet, his breath even and his back turned away from Eleven. He feels guilty wishing that Erik was awake when Erik's lack of sleep used to concern him. But now he just wants to talk to him, like they used to. It had started when Eleven was haunted by the destruction of Cobblestone and Erik would stay awake with him talking about the stars or stories of his exploits with Derk until Eleven fell asleep.

It became a tradition after that. Whenever Eleven couldn't sleep the two would stay up late at night and talk about anything and everything. Once Eleven began to feel more comfortable he'd tell Erik his own stories, about Chalky and Gemma or his Mum. They'd often joke about something late into the evening until Veronica would yell at them to shut up.

He can't help but smile fondly at the memories. It seems ridiculous to miss someone so much when they aren't really gone. Rab had said that they should count their blessings when they'd found Erik, and it was true. He was incredibly thankful for Yggdrasils guidance, that he had made the decision to head towards the Strand to search for any signs of the mermaids, and blessedly found Erik in the cargo bay along the way. But it seemed Eleven could never have anything without some kind of exchange, and this time it was Erik's memories. 

Only now is he aware of how dear Erik is to him. It might be because of the unfortunate events the two had shared together and Erik's innate ability to take things in stride but the other boy had quickly become somewhat of a crutch for Eleven. 

With or without his memory Eleven knew Erik was important to him, as a friend and as… something more. It often surprised him, how much Erik meant to him, how it hurt so much to see him sad and how a smirk or a smile lit something inside Eleven that made it hard for him to breath. 

There was something about what he felt that was… different than how he felt towards his other friends, he knew. It made him want to stay by his side forever if he could. He can't fathom a life without Erik now, not after going on without him and feeling like a part of him had been torn from his body. Not after finding him again, even without his memory Erik's presence had made him feel whole.

It didn't matter if Erik never regained the pieces of the past lost to him, Eleven could never bring himself to leave his side. That he knew with all his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I based this off the playthrough I'm doing right now. I got Erik as early as possible in Act 2 and though he lost all his abilities he was still really useful with Boulderbringer and Mountainmover. I ended up finishing off the Gloomnivore and Booga with Boulderbringer! So I guess this is my way to say thank you Erik for always having the players back no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised I haven't used the title of this for any other fics, Dance 'Round The Memory Tree by Oren Lavie is one of my all time favorite songs.


End file.
